1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non geostationary satellite orbit (NGSO) communication apparatus for extending an operation time and reducing a number of satellites using an ancillary territory component (ATC), and an ATC and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to an NGSO communication apparatus that reduces a number of satellites as a service area and an operation time with respect to a single satellite is extended using a plurality of ATCs, and to an ATC and an operating method thereof.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MKE/IITA [2008-F-013-01, The Development of Use of Spectrum Technology and Electric Wave Resource in Millimeter-wave Band].
2. Description of the Related Art
A non geostationary satellite orbit (NGSO) communication apparatus may perform a non geostationary satellite orbit mobile satellite service (NGSO-MSS) using an NGSO, ancillary terrestrial component (ATC), and mobile earth station (MES).
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a conventional NGSO communication apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the NGSO communication apparatus 101 may perform NGSO-MSS using an ATC that relays data between an MES 105 and a satellite 107. In this instance, the ATC 103 may be located in a service area of the satellite, and may relay data between the MES 105 and the satellite 107 when the satellite 107 is located in a first section.
However, when the satellite moves and is located in a second section, a distance between the ATC 103 and the satellite 107 increases, thereby disconnecting a communication with the satellite 107. Accordingly, an NGSO communication apparatus 101 may use a number of satellites to provide the MES with service of the satellite 107 via the ATC 103 without becoming disconnected. For example, if it is a time when a single satellite is located in the first section, that is, when a service time is T1, the NGSO communication apparatus 101 may use 24 hours/T1 satellites or more to provide the service without becoming disconnected.
Accordingly, as a service area and operation time with respect to the single satellite increases, an NGSO communication apparatus and method that may provide service using a small number of satellites without becoming disconnected is required.